the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Jamber
Jamber '('J/erome and Amber) is the friendship or romantic pairing of Jerome Clarke and Amber Millington. The two do not seem to like each other very much, but they became a bit closer after Jerome learned about Sibuna. The closest the two have been is when Jerome was helping Amber for her school representative campaign, to get back at Mara. Amber helped Jerome win the Frobisher Sheild in a ping pong tournament. The pair's lockers used to be right next to the other's.. It is unlikely the two will ever know anything beyond friendship because Jerome is now in a relationship with Joy and Amber was dating Alfie before she left for fashion school in New York. In Season 1, Amber actually questioned Jerome of being the mysterious 'King Tut', who asked Amber to be her prom date. To view the real-life pairing of Eugene Simon and Ana Mulvoy Ten, see Eugeana. View the Gallery, Videos, Fanfiction and Society pages. Jamber Moments ''Season 1'' House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies *Jerome says that Amber is jealous of Mick and Mara studying together. *Amber glares at Jerome for calling her a monster and says that she isn't jealous at all. *Jerome is the only one who doesn't laugh when Amber says that old people are just so old. Instead he s ays "really." *Jerome says Amber is the Queen of Tact. Amber rolls her eyes as he says this. House of Scares / House of Fakers *Amber tells Jerome about the "zombies" she saw the other night. *Jerome says that Amber's mind is unpredictable and strange. *Jerome covers his face with the zombie mask and tries to scare Amber again. House of Identity / House of Emergency *Jerome is standing beside Amber as the two are at Alfie bedside when he becomes catatonic. House of Masks / House of Pursuits *In anger, Jerome stops helping Mara's campaign and helps Amber instead. Amber seems happy about this. *Jerome tries to get Robbie to make Amber win instead of Mara. *Jerome tells Amber that she's definitely the new school representative. She asks him how he knows this. They were standing close while this was appearing. *Jerome seems very angry that Robbie didn't make Amber win. House of Yesterday / House of Victory *Jerome places his hand on Amber's shoulder. *Jerome tells Amber to keep quiet about everything. *Jerome follows Amber as she goes to tell Mara that she won fair and square. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Amber thinks Jerome asked her to the dance. *Amber decides to talk to Jerome about why he asked her to the dance. *Jerome laughs loudly when Amber thinks he asked her to the prom, and says it's as weird as the Fabian and Patricia rumor. *Amber seems upset when Jerome laughs at her being his date. *Jerome steals Amber's prom dress and switches it with a doll's dress. *Jerome comes to see Amber in her prom dress. *When Amber was walking down the stairs in the dress Jerome said Wow under his breath. *Jerome looks confused and hurt when Amber says she has nothing to say to him. *Amber calls Jerome a dress thief. *Jerome does not mind it when Amber calls him dress thief. ''Season 2'' House of Hello / House of Dolls *When Amber was getting her guide to dating Jerome was smiling behind her. *Jerome looked scared at The Amber Millington Guide to Dating. House of Protection / House of Letters *Amber sits on Jerome's lap during breakfast. *He looks surprised, but doesn't do anything. *Amber doesn't know where she is sitting and is touching Jerome's hair. *Amber says,"What? A girl can't sit on a friend's lap anymore?" and continues sitting on his lap. House of Evidence / House of Genius *Jerome notices Amber's Ping Pong skills and tries to get her to join him in the upcoming match. *He compliments Amber calling her amazing. *Amber says no initially when Jerome asks her to be his partner. *Jerome however tries to beg for her help. *Jerome convinces her with a cute outfit. *He then proceeds to thank her repeatedly and Amber just grins. House of Barriers / House of Warnings *When Amber hurts her arm, she is sad because she cannot play with Jerome. *Jerome tries to help her elbow. *When Amber says she cannot play, Jerome is sad and shocked. *Amber apologizes to Jerome about how she can't play. *Amber seems happy when Jerome comes in. *Jerome says they're the new power couple of the school. *Amber says that Jerome and her should be dating logically. *When Amber says this, they both seem to have second thoughts about it. *Amber looks at Jerome when he says "It's like Megan Fox taking over from Marge Simpson." *Jerome throws the ball at Amber during a game of Icebreaker. House of Status / House of Laments *Jerome was looking at Amber in the background when Mr. Sweet picked Amber to star in the new advertisement for the school. House of Trades / House of Magic *Amber looks at Jerome sneaking around. *Amber asks Jerome what he is doing. *He says "No" very nervously. House of Forgeries / House of Hijack *Jerome pulls Amber out of the way when Alfie busts the door down. *They sorta cuddle in a hug and Jerome has his arms against Amber. House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom *Amber looked upset when Patricia told them Rufus had Jerome. *When Patricia said they've got bad news Amber said it could not be as bad as the bad news they already have and when Patricia told them Amber said '...and I'm wrong'. *Jerome and Amber crawl through the door together. *Jerome and Amber stand next to each other. *When Nina shoots Joy with a lightning bolt and she falls Jerome and Amber yell her name they were the first ones to run to her side. ''Season 3'' House of Arrivals / House of Presents *When Jerome first greets Amber, he excitedly says, "Hello, Amber!". *They share a big hug. *When nobody remembered Amber's birthday, Alfie panicked and told Jerome and he responded with "I know." Which means Jerome remembered Amber's birthday. *When Alfie said he didn't get Amber a present, Jerome said smugly "I did." House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs *Amber and Jerome where sitting opposite each other when Amber was blowing out the candles on her birthday cake. *Amber asked Jerome if he would like any cake. *Jerome was the first person that Amber asked to have the cake. House of Pi / House of Mistrust *Amber knew that Jerome took ballet classes possibly meaning she was close friends with him before or he only told her his secret. House of Entrapment / House of Sisters *Jerome was the only one who was a litttle upset at Joy's new 'Amber' look, possibly because the look only suits Amber to him. Trivia *He loves to annoy her, and when a guy teases you, he likes you. *When he hugged her, he could've protected any girl, but he chose Amber. *When Alfie put the sign on Amber's bed, Jerome ate the 'A' to make Alfie fail, but maybe he didn't ''want ''Amber to know it was Alfie. *When Jerome was helping Amber with the campaign, he didn't look like he was doing it for payback, he looked like if he was enjoying it. *He told the guy to make sure Amber won. *When Amber sat on his lap, he looked weirded out, but he didn't look mad, and he didn't tell her to get off. *After Jerome protected Amber, she looked at him shocked and greatful, but she wasn't mad. *When Amber said "And I'm wrong....." she sounded depressed, maybe she was sad that Jerome had gotten kidnapped. *Jerome chose Amber to play ping pong with him, trusting her more even though Alfie is his best friend. *When Amber saw the posters Jerome made of her and she yelled at him, Jerome's smile faded and he looked kinda sad. *Both Amber and Jerome were losers in the whole love square (Mick/Mara/Amber/Jerome) Category:Minor Pairings Category:Pairings Category:F/M Category:House of Anubis